overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Six Great Gods
Six Great Gods (六大神) were legendary figures in the New World who appeared six hundred years ago. They are worshiped by the people of Slane Theocracy as deities. Background Six hundred years earlier, the Six Great Gods were transported into the New World. These players protected the humans from monsters at the time when back then, they were at the brink of extinction. To this day, a lot of the inhabitants of the New World worshiped them as gods in awe of their great power. They appeared before the rule of the Eight Greed Kings and could be among the first players from YGGDRASIL. In addition, the Six Great Gods were likely the first ones to use Tier Magic in the New World natives as they were presumed to be the first player group to arrive. Once the Eight Greed Kings appeared in the world after them, it was said that the influence of Tier Magic became increasingly widespread throughout the continent. While they may no longer exist in the present day, their legacy still exists through the country they founded, the Slane Theocracy and their descendants, who are regarded as demi-gods. Among the Six Great Gods, Surshana was the only player left who managed to stay alive when the rest of his companions passed away. As Surshana was the last god in the Slane Theocracy to die, he was actually killed by the Eight Greed Kings who came to the New World a century later after his group's arrival. Chronology The Undead King Arc In the New World, there were three magical items that were unimaginably powerful. One of these were the keystones of the Slane Theocracy, the artifacts left behind from when the Six Great Gods descended upon the New World 600 years ago.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel The Dark Warrior Arc When Ainz considered the thought of players willing to support the Slane Theocracy's agenda, it was mention that the nation is religious in nature as they venerated the Six Gods, who descended upon the world six hundred years ago. Khajiit Dale Badantel inquires why Clementine did not bother to steal a noteworthy treasure like one of the Six Great Gods' divine artifacts instead of the Crown of Wisdom. She responded that it will impossible since such items are guarded by Zesshi Zetsumei who shared the same bloodline as the Six Great Gods.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Ainz thought about the possibility that if the Six Great Gods were still hiding in the Slane Theocracy. He even presumed the notion of whether or not the Theocracy had begun power-leveling others with assistance from the Six Great Gods, helping their nation with the abilities of powerful players in order to gain experience faster than normal. He theorized that if their action was set in motion six hundred years ago, it might well likely be possible that there were already people who are above level 100. If that were the case, the reason why the Theocracy had not yet taken over the world might be because there were other beings of the same caliber lying in wait. It might even be the case that being level 100 meant nothing to them startled Ainz to the point that his nonexistent gut began cramping up at the thought of that idea. In the end, Ainz considers in the event that if the Six Gods were indeed players, then he had to try and get on their good side while he lacked information about the New World.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest The Lizard Man Heroes Arc It was mentioned that the Rubik's Cube was introduced into the New World by the Six Great Gods as Zesshi Zetsumei was in possession of one. Additionally, Captain of the Black Scripture was measuring the strength of unequipped Shalltear Bloodfallen as inferior to Zesshi Zetsumei who is equipped with the relics of Six Great Gods.Overlord Volume 04 Intermission The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' As the adventurer group, Darkness was identified by two members of Blue Rose, Gagaran and Evileye to represent black, one of them stated that such color had its origin traced back to the Six Great Gods.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Upon witnessing Momon's strength and power as a warrior during his fight with Jaldabaoth, she started believing that he may likely be a God-kin, the ones who carried the bloodline of a player or the Six Great Gods within their veins.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Ainz considers conducting experiments on Roberdyck Goltron, he questions the man regarding the true name of his god as well as others like the Six Great Gods, looking to gain information on them for who they actually are.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc As all sorts of experiments are being conducted to strengthen the Great Tomb of Nazarick were taking place concurrently in the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz realized that if the Six Great Gods were really players, then Ainz might well be 600 years behind them in terms of technological development.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Strength Six Great Gods owned a World Item called the Downfall of Castle and Country, an item that can mind control even those with absolute mental resistances.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission The strongest among the Six Great Gods was Surshana, the God of Death.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5 Furthermore, they had a large variety of YGGDRASIL items like the sealing crystal that are now being used by the Black Scripture or other Sects. Some of these items currently in the possession of the Slane Theocracy were treated as the country's national treasures and sacred artifacts.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding Known Members Unknown Name * Element: Fire * Color: Red Unknown Name * The God of Water * Element: Water * Color: Blue Unknown Name * Element: Wind * Color: Green Unknown Name * Element: Earth * Color: Brown Alah Alaf * The God of Life * Element: Light * Color: White Surshana * The God of Death * Element: Darkness * Color: Black Trivia * The Six Great Gods are likely the first group of YGGDRASIL players to be transported to the New World before the Eight Greed Kings and the two players of the Thirteen Heroes. * Apparently, there's a group called the Four Great Gods that are worshiped in the Re-Estize Kingdom, Roble Holy Kingdom, and the Baharuth Empire. It's possible that they are excluding two, due to the similar job titles they possess. * The adamantite class adventurer groups Red Drop, Blue Roses and Darkness of Re-Estize Kingdom are named after the associated colors of the Six Great Gods. * Ainz didn't rule out the possibility that the Six Great Gods may have been players who arrived in this world 600 years earlier in comparison to him presently.# * In the Web novel, it was hinted that the Evil Deities were once servants of the Six Great Gods. * According to Maruyama, "Godly Equipment" should refer to the Six Great Gods' items in general, but "Sacred Regalia" should be used for their personal weapons. * it was stated that if only one of the Six Great Gods were to return, it will cause the balance of power being shifted from within the Theocracy, and might possibly incite a civil war. * Maruyama noted that in the Web Novel, the Six Great Gods had a special arrangement agreed upon with Platinum Dragon Lord, to attack the Eight Greed Kings together. References }} Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Players Category:Deities Category:Pantheons Category:Legendary Figures Category:Slane Theocracy